Recipe For Disaster
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: Maureen tries to bake, which only causes a mess to ensue. Oneshot, MoJo fluff R&R!


**A/N: I'm on a MoJo kick this week ;)**

**Happy reading!**

It was a typical Saturday afternoon, and Maureen Johnson was bored. Joanne was at work for another good couple hours, and the diva was finding time going by too slowly.

She got up from her position on the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Maureen was desperate and she was trying to find something---_anything _to do on this particularly boring day.

"What to do, what to do…" she muttered, eyes scanning the kitchen curiously. Her eyes fell on some brownie mix, when suddenly, an idea popped in her head. She hadn't baked anything in a while, so why not do it now?

"I'm sure Joanne won't mind," Maureen stated aloud. "Besides, she'll be coming home to the smell of freshly baked brownies in the oven! Who doesn't like that?"

Maureen managed to find a big bowl and the ingredients for the mix in a matter of minutes. After following the recipe thus far, she poured the brown, gooey substance in a pan and placed it in the oven and set it to 360 degrees. She sighed happily with a satisfied smirk, content with the fact she hadn't messed anything up yet.

Maureen knew the brownies would take a while to bake, so she grabbed one of Joanne's magazine's and plopped on the couch. It was around quarter to six when she was sound asleep, and the magazine that she was once reading was now sitting on her stomach untouched.

She didn't even realize that the brownies in the oven were starting to over-bake…

***

About an hour and a half later, Maureen woke to the smell of something burning. Her nostrils flared as she continued to sniff, her brows furrowed as a frown formed on her face. She sat up and averted her attention to the continuous beeping of the oven and the grey-black smoke seeping out from the sides. She gasped and sprinted over to the oven and opened it, coughing as the smoke practically slapped her in the face.

"Shit!" she cursed as she grabbed an oven glove and took out the pan with the brownies inside.

"Ugh!" she spat as she looked with disgust at the blackened brownies. "Gross… what a waste."

Just then, the door swung open, revealing Joanne. She shed off her coat on the chair and flung her keys on the table She frowned when she heard noises coming from the other room.

Joanne walked into the kitchen and was not expecting what she saw. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Maureen?"

The scene could have been worse, but it was pretty up there. Maureen had the oven wide open with smoke continuing to pour out of it. She had the batch of what should have looked like brownies, and swears were still rattling out of her mouth from touching the bottom of the extremely hot pan without wearing the oven glove.

"Oh… hey, Pookie," Maureen said coolly. She followed Joanne's gaze to the oven. "Oh, that! I'm sure you're wondering what happened, but I swear, nothing serious happened. See, I was just making brownies and I kinda fell asleep and I woke up to the smell of something burning and…" she glanced back at the smoking oven. "…I think you know how the rest goes."

"So you decided to make brownies, but then you fell asleep while to oven was still on?" Joanne said, eyes still glued to the oven.

"Oh, you're mad! I didn't mean to make such a mess, honestly! All I wanted to do was make something chocolate and warm… and look at it!" she cried, thrusting the burnt brownies in front of the lawyer to see.

Joanne took one look at Maureen's pathetic attempt at baking and began to burst out laughing. She placed a hand over her mouth as she leaned against the table for support, at times wiping tears the trickled down her cheeks. Maureen stood with the brownies clutched in her hands, trying to hide the grin on her face. "It's not funny!" she defended, but soon succumbed to the laughter as well. After a moment of laughter, the two women finally composed themselves, still letting out some snorts and chuckles.

"Well, what should I do with this?" Maureen asked as she stared at the burnt brownies, her nose scrunching up at them.

"Just throw 'em out," Joanne said. "There's not much use for them now." She laughed again.

Maureen sighed. "What a waste… I was really hoping I could make something without burning the apartment down."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you _did_," Joanne said. "It just… came out a little extra crispy." She couldn't suppress the laugh that came out of her mouth.

Maureen shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "You're never gonna let this go, are you?"

Joanne shook her head while cupping a hand over her mouth. "Nope," she said in between giggles.

"You're such an egghead," Maureen retorted.

"I am _so _not the egghead in this situation," Joanne smirked.

Maureen rose a thin eyebrow. "Really?" She picked up one of the eggs that still rested in the container on the counter with the other ingredients and smashed it on the lawyer's head.

Joanne gaped, unable to process what the diva just did.

"I think you are now," Maureen said with a triumphant laugh, crossing her arms in front of her as she wore a proud grin.

"You are _so _going to regret what you just did," Joanne said as yoke dripped from her brown curls down to the floor.

"What are ya gonna do about it?" Maureen teased, not even noticing Joanne slowly getting some flour in her hands.

"THIS!" And the white, powdery substance was caked on the drama queen's face, causing Maureen to squeal in protest.

"Joanne!" she cried, grabbing a handful of baking soda and throwing it at the mocha skinned woman.

Soon, a food fight had erupted in the kitchen, both women throwing anything at one another that they could see. A few minutes later, Maureen sank to the floor with chocolate and flour on her face and broke into another fit of laughter. Joanne did the same and sat next to Maureen, still catching her breath from the food fight.

"What a mess…" Maureen managed to say in between her giggles. "We're gonna have to clean this up."

Joanne smiled, then suddenly, started to laugh again.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"You just look so ridiculous with all that food on you."Maureen pouted. "That's mean… it's not like you look any better."

Joanne's smile never faded as she tucked a strand of Maureen's brown lock behind her ear. "I love you."

"Love you too," Maureen said as she laced her fingers with Joanne's.

Joanne closed the gap between them in a soft, lingering kiss before a loud crash was heard from behind them.

They both averted their attention to the oven, which still had black smoke coming out of it, but it seemed to be in worse shape than it was before.

"Joanne…" Maureen began warily. "I think the oven exploded."


End file.
